Peace at Last Part 2
by PedroSantana762
Summary: Flame and Ember's training is almost completed, and a Guardian shall rise soon. But Night's mirror is about to be uncovered, and the Guardians needs Spyro, Cynder and their friends to keep the biggest threat from entering their world.
1. Prologue

**What's up guys, PedroSantana762 is back and bringing "Peace at Last Part 2"!**

**I hope I didn't make you wait too much for this, and that you enjoy this chap as always!**

**Don't forget to leave your review, and maybe add this sequel to your favorites and following list.**

**Thanks and have a good reading!**

* * *

**A month ****later****...**

"Come on Flame! We're going to get late again!" Ember urged while she run ahead through the temple's corridors, with Flame on her tail.

"We are late already, Ember." Flame replied, still half asleep. Ember had him awake in a rush once she noticed they were late for training with Spyro, one of their last ones.

"Come on Flame!" Ember nearly shouted, seeing that he was falling behind once again.

**Meanwhile, in the outside arena.**

"They are delayed, again." Terrador said to himself, peeved.

"They must be coming already." Spyro assured. "They didn't delay too much last time."

"We hope so." Terrador replied. Some moments after he finished his sentence, Flame and Ember finally showed up, running from the temple.

"There they are." Volteer smiled to himself.

Ember stopped and panted in front of the Guardians. Flame came right behind.

"Good day Guardians!" She beamed at them, pretending everything was alright and wanting them to do not say anything about their delay.

"Good day Ember, you're delayed." Terrador replied, somewhat sternly.

"I'm sorry Terrador, again. We overslept." Ember lowered her head in shame. Flame kept himself quiet and looking down, at the Guardian's paws.

"Spyro will address you what will be the training for today." Terrador said, not wanting to stay on the subject, luckily for Flame and Ember.

Ember and Flame just glanced at Spyro.

"Sorry making you wait, Spyro." She gave him a guilty smile.

"Don't worry." He smiled back. "Get to your positions and we'll start."

Both fire dragons nodded, and went to the center of the round arena. The arena was a circle of dirt with white painted borders. It was relatively big to a young dragon. Spyro, Cynder and the guardians stayed watching in its borders.

After a month of training, Ember and Flame learned a lot about their own powers, that were crudely used when they reached the temple. Spyro did his best to train both, just as the guardians expected. He wanted to train them as good as Ignitus would do. The guardians taught them everything else, from how to fight without magic, to theoretical lectures and specific training to be a Guardian. Ember and Flame were good listeners, even if both found the classes incredibly boring. And after classes, when they could rest, they would enjoy their day together, from walks around the city to nights together in their rooms without the guardians knowledge, enjoying their new-found love.

"You have trained a lot already with me and the Guardians, so today you'll have the opportunity to show us everything you learned." Spyro called them.

"Great!" Flame smirked to himself. He was eager to show what could he do in fight.

"Remember: Don't let the dummies hit you too much." Spyro finished.

They nodded their heads again, and Terrador summoned some animated straw dummies inside the arena.

"Don't worry, Ember. I have you covered." Flame smirked playfully

"Good to see you're finally awake." She teased back with small smile, and ran to a dummy ahead of her.

Flame just had to look to his side to see a dummy about to attack him with a wooden sword. Flame rolled to his side easily evading the blow, and once he got up he unleashed his fire breath just to burn down the dummy. Another one almost got him by his back, but Flame saw him in time to give him a powerful slap with his tail. Flame finished him with his claws once he fell to the dirt.

Ember rocketed forwards and sent a dummy flying backwards and on fire. Three dummies then got her surrounded, and thinking fast Ember beat her wings and flew up. The dummies almost hit themselves trying to hit her. She rocketed down again, landing over one and nailing her claws on it as if it was a pillow. She bashed the second with her left wing for some space and turned to the left just to give the third a fire bolt. When the second behind her got up she just slapped him with her tail to the ground again.

They were easily overcoming the dummies, and even having fun. That was a much better result than their first try with the dummies.

All this talking and fighting woke up Sparx, that was sleeping between the horns of his foster brother since he got there. He gave a big yawn and stretched his tiny arms, while opened his eyes.

"Oh no, he woke up." Cynder said in a quite mocking tone.

Spyro looked to her, then tried to look up to him, but he obviously couldn't see Sparx there. It was funny to see though, and Cynder laughed.

"Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"Yea yea..." He said, annoyed by the noises that woke him up. "Don't you dragons know how to talk a bit lower?" He yawned again.

"You're sleeping in the wrong place, bud." Spyro teased. Cynder laughed again.

Not far from there at this same moment, Grace was in the infirmary. She wasn't sick though, but training her healing. When the guardians discovered her special power, they offered her training with the healers that could help her improve her healing even further. And once the training was completed, she could work as a nurse there, helping the citizens of Warfang and those hurt in battle, once one happens. They also offered help to find more about her powers and about her mother, who gave her those powers and who she knew so little. Grace gladly accepted.

After many fireballs and straw flying around, Ember and Flame finished the training. They had a good performance in overall, and even had fun destroying the dummies. The guardians watched every move, they still had to decide between Flame and Ember to take Ignitus' place as fire guardian.

Once the last dummy was defeated, Flame and Ember turned their looks to the Guardians, and Spyro and Cynder.

The experienced eyes of the guardians could recognize those who had talent, and potential inside them. And luckily, Flame and Ember had this. Even after the events of the past involving both, the guardians knew that they could have a bright future as Fire Guardians.

"You two really show improvement, good work!" Terrador replied their curious looks. "That will be all for today."

"Thanks, Guardians." They bowed their heads.

"Time to us to go back to the temple, we have a lot to discuss." Terrador said, to his fellow guardians.

With that, the old dragons flapped their wings and left, leaving Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember.

"You two really did a good job there, the guardians will have a hard time deciding which one of you will be selected." Spyro mildly smiled.

"Thanks Spyro." Ember smiled back. "But you made an even greater job by training us this far."

"Thanks." He smiled, amusedly.

"Lets get back, should we, Flame?" Ember asked him.

"Sure, come on." He smiled.

"See you two later." Ember smiled again, and took flight.

"Thanks for everything, Spyro, you're the man." Flame friendly said, with a smile.

"That's nothing." Spyro humbly nodded.

Flame then left to follow Ember, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone, side by side. And Sparx, of course.

"I have to agree with Ember." Cynder called his attention. "You made quite a good job, Spyro. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mate."

Spyro gave a small laugh, looked down at his paws and replied. "I think that Ignitus would be proud to see these two."

"And he would be proud of you if he knew that you trained them, like he trained you. Actually, he probably _is _proud right now." She replied, getting his gaze once again.

"Yeah." He happily sighed. "Thanks Cynder."

She approached a bit more, and touched her side in his.

"Just tell me this training is about to end. I rather be on our bed than here." She said with a small sigh.

"I heard this one..." Sparx teased.

"And I thought you were sleeping again." Cynder cut him off, playfully.

Summer had just ended, and it was now early fall in Warfang. The lower temperatures made it a better time for cuddling for all couples.

That made Spyro laugh.

"It _is_ about to end, don't worry." He replied.

Even with Spyro being tasked to train Flame and Ember in their fire element, he and Cynder had some mornings and every afternoon and night free to do anything they wanted. They used to spend this free time by exploring the city they saved and meeting the people of it, that never let then pass unnoticed, and sometimes the city surroundings. Sometimes they could just sat down somewhere and enjoy their time. And at night time they would sleep together everyday. They even had to get some more cushions to enlarge the bed, so they could get more comfortable. The rooms in the temple were to be private for a single dragon but the guardians made no complaint about leaving both sleep together. The other couples wouldn't have the same privilege however.

The guardians also gave Spyro and Cynder a window of a few days to visit Spyro's foster parents, Flash and Nina, for the first time after Malefor's defeat.

The arrival of their son and foster son was a real commemoration not only on their house, but the entire vicinity. Even the dragonflies wanted to congratulate the purple dragon for it deeds, and even if Cynder wasn't so congratulated as him, she felt very amused for him. When the dragonflies had settled down, Spyro could talk to his parents and tell them the news, and he was just anxious to do so.

Flash and Nina were happy as they could be. Their foster son has grown and done so much since he left the swamp that they almost couldn't believe.

When Grace flew over the arena on her way to her room, there was no one to be seen there. She used to get there in time to watch Flame and Ember training, but since the train today was shorter she didn't get there in time, so she went directly back to her room. As a nurse, Grace received a white nurse apron, that gladly she kept impeccably clean. To keep it that way she undressed it everyday right after training, and put in her room with care.

When she made it to her room, found Amphars sleeping in her bed like when she left him that morning to train. She just giggled to herself, took off her apron, and hung it on a rack near the fireplace. She then turned to her sleeping boyfriend, and took the task to wake him up. Amphars used to train the morning with Flame and Ember, but only melee training days. On fire training day he used to get some extra hours of sleep. Grace would be on the same training some times, after the end of her classes.

"Amphyy..." Grace called, standing right aside the bed.

He opened his eyes a bit, and looked up to her. He could just recognize her by her colors, so blurry it was his vision.

"Yea?" He sleepily asked.

"I just got back from training." She replied, giving him a small caressing over the ribs. "Get up, will you?"

Amphars just stretched himself on bed.

"The others must be on the mess hall already, I didn't see anyone on my way." Grace said.

Just when she finished, he pulled her off her balance to the bed. He then hugged her back, taking care with her wings and avoiding her horns. She yelped in surprise when fell down, but released a small happy sigh through her nostrils when he lovely hugged her.

"Had a good morning?" He asked while gave her some rubs on the cheeks with his muzzle.

"Good as usual I say." She smiled. "What about you?"

"A good morning of sleep." He giggled. "I like to spend my time here while you're off. Your bed's smell keeps me from missing you."

Grace smiled, and turned her head back to him so she could give him a kiss as thank you.

He then slid his paw over her side, beginning from her ribs and ending over her left hind leg. She moved her legs when he did so, and her quarters ended to rub against his. She noticed how he smiled in reply.

Amphars and Grace could say they were doing very well. About two weeks after they started together, Amphars could convince Grace to visit his parents and tell them the news. Since he left his former hidden village and moved to the city, Amphars almost didn't talk to his parents. His mother didn't even knew about what he went through to save Grace. (Luckily, or she would tear the Guardians apart.) Grace was nervous as expected. She didn't know them, and feared that they could dislike her. Still, she made her very best to do not show it.

Even if Amphars was usually not in good terms with his parents, both were well receptive with Grace. Soon Voltra put the dinner on the table, and so they talked while dinned. They told her a bit about them and Amphars, and asked about her. Eventually, the moment came, when Amphars told his parents about his relationship with Grace. Both replied with happiness and surprise, even if that was somewhat expected. They surely knew that if she was a friend, then he would have said it already. Still, it was surely sudden, they had just met her and discovered that she was their son's first girlfriend. She showed to be a decent dragoness though, and Amphars was happy after all, so why not?

After dinner, they went back to the living room, where more conversation has taken place before everyone went to sleep. Voltra wasn't expecting visits, and warned them that Amphars room had only one bed. Not a problem for a loving couple.

Of course that Flame and Ember weren't left behind. They also have told their parents about their relationship. For them however, it was an easier task, since they all lived together and knew each other. Both parents received the couple with joy. It was somehow expected by both sides that Flame and Ember would end together, but it still caused some surprise. When the parents of both asked what made they come together, Ember just said "Amphars ended to help us to get together" and didn't give any more details. Ember's mother then asked if Amphars had found anyone for him, and Ember replied with a smile. "He found a girl in Warfang, and seems to be enjoying being with her pretty much."

Ember's mother was just like her: A pink pure fire dragoness. And her mate, Ember's father, was a pure fire dragon, just like Ignitus and Flame. That's why she liked most the arrangement. She was happy to know that Ember would continue the lineage, and maybe have a pink daughter.

On the other side, while Flame's parents congratulated him his father said "So you finally got her.".

Flame widened his eyes a bit, he had never told his parents about his pursue for the pink dragoness, but it was so obvious that even they noticed. His mother said nothing, Ember gave a shy giggle and Flame questioned "Did you know?!"

Right now, Flame and Ember were lunching, talking and laughing together in the mess hall with Spyro and Cynder. Amphars and Grace would take a few more minutes to finally leave bed and join them.

From now on, they had a free day to enjoy.


	2. Last training

**Hi readers!**

**I want to thanks those who left their review on last chapter so far. I feel sorry for last chapter looking like a filler, and need to say that it wasn't my intention by any way. I just wanted to give the characters some more time to develop themselves, even if there was a lot of time in the last part. But thanks for telling it on your reviews anyway, that's what reviews are for.**

**This chapter may contain mostly fighting and more "free time", and as you already know, I suck at fighting. I hope I did improve at least a bit in it. And well, the numbers of the first chapter were not amusing, but I'll keep doing my work amused or not, don't worry about it.**

**That's all, thank you and have a good reading.**

* * *

**The following day.**

It was early morning in Warfang, and the six dragons were still resting, before starting their activities. Due to Flame and Ember's today training being harder, the Guardians tasked Grace and the mole healer to watch the training and help if someone gets wounded. With that, she would be the first to wake up, but while she slept, she had a glimpse of the past when some memories long gone went back to her mind.

_"Amphars please, don't die here." She said beginning to cry and leaned closer to the unconscious, bleeding dragon._

_"Grace, give him some space. The healer will treat him." Hunter said._

_Grace looked to mole healer, took some steps back away from the Amphars and laid on the cave ground while the mole started trying to heal him._

_"How bad is he?" She asked crying, after some moments._

_The mole gave a loud sigh and said. "I will not lie; he's in pretty bad shape. He's heart still beating but it will not last longer if he keeps losing blood like this."_

_"Make him stop bleeding then!" She demanded, louder._

_"It isn't that simple, his wound is the belly is too deep." He calmly replied._

_"So are you saying that he's going to die?" She asked, trying to hold her tears._

_The mole didn't reply. Grace just burst crying even more._

She woke up at once, spooked. Her heart was beating fast, and her breath accelerated. Instead of a dark cave, however, Grace was in her room. The warm sunrays made their way through the open curtain and iluminated her room.

Amphars was right in front of her, sharing the bed, laying on his side while facing her, and peacefully asleep.

"Just a bad dream." She muttered to herself while gazed the dragon, attenpting to slow her breath.

Impusively, Grace turned her attention to the dragon's belly, to check if he had any scar of that day she didn't notice before, but he didn't have any. She found another thing instead, and couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Since Flame and Ember's training would take at least half an hour to begin, her first idea was to wake up Amphars so they could wait together.

She approached him a bit more in bed, touching their chests so she could reach his ear.

"Heeey." She softly whispered close to it. "Wake up, will you?"

He moved his head and released a sigh through his nostrils.

"Morning, lass." He sleepily said, still opening his eyes. "Slept well?"

"Morning, Amphy." She nuzzled him briefly. "Well I had a bad dream, but I'm fine."

"Bad dream? What kind of?" He concernedly asked.

"Don't you worry with that." She replied, then changed her tone to a more playful and meaningful one. "You on the other side looks like had an interesting one."

"I didn't dream, why do you say?" He raised a brow, confused.

She replied by just giving a glance on his belly. He followed her sight to understanding.

"Oh...that happens at morning, you know." He shamefully laughed.

She laughed too, and then said looking at his eyes. "Well... we still have some time before before the training begins, you know?"

He couldn't help but smile. "How much time?" He curiously asked.

"Enough." She leered at him.

He giggled, and with a front paw he got hold of her maw. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and the dragon gently pulled her maw for a kiss.

* * *

Flame and Ember made their way to the training arena about half an hour later. Spyro and Cynder were ready and at the center of the arena, the Guardians at the arena borders, and close to them was Grace, Amphars and the mole healer.

"Good morning Flame and Ember." Terrador met them, as they did back.

"As you already know, today is your last day of training, and you two did well against the dummies, so today you will face Spyro and Cynder. They may be more experienced than you, but this is about learning and showing us what you got, not winning." Terrador calmly said.

Flame and Ember nodded their heads to the Guardian.

"Remember: No biting, and no lower parts." Terrador continued.

"And no biting on the lower parts." Amphars teased, loudly enough to everyone hear it.

"I guess that too." Terrador replied the dragon. The others just giggled.

"You funny." Grace giggled to him.

"I try." He beamed at her.

"And in case of anything goes wrong or someone get hurt, Grace and the healer will be watching and ready to help." Terrador said and glanced to Grace and the healer.

The healer nodded respectfully back to Terrador, but Grace was distracted by cuddling Amphars.

"Isn't that, Grace?" Terrador called her attention.

She snapped, and quickly replied, embarrassed. "Yes sure! Sorry, Terrador."

Amphars just gave the Guardian a shy, guilty smile.

"No problem." The earth guardian said and changed his gaze from them.

"These youngsters...always in love." Terrador mumbled to his fellow guardians.

"Well...giving our current situation, we can't comply." Volteer replied.

"I know..." Terrador said, and got his gaze back to the arena.

"Any questions?" He asked. Everyone stayed quiet. "Good! Begin!" He said so loudly that it was almost a shout.

Spyro and Cynder took defensive positions, side by side.

Flame started by lunging for Cynder who rolled away just in time. He quickly turned and hit her with a small fireball while she was getting up. He smirked seeing that he hit her, and she waved a paw for him to come in reply. He lunged to claw her, but she blocked his paw and hit him on the belly. The hit made him get back a bit. Cynder then turned and stuck her tail on his neck. He fell down.

"Don't lower your guard." She said, waiting him to get up.

"I hear you." Flame replied and got up. He gave a deep breath, and unleashed fire over Cynder. She had to take flight to evade the flames completely. Flame took off after her.

He didn't know how good Cynder was when fighting in middle air.

He fired fireballs after her, and she gracefully evaded them. He noticed that she was too fast for him, so he stopped and released a big fireball at her. Cynder turned sharply, and quickly dived back to him. Flame fired more fireballs, but she rolled with her wings close to the body evading them again and getting even more speed. She headbutted him in the chest and sent him to the ground. He recovered his flight just when he was about to crash.

Meanwhile, Ember was having a hard time trying to hit Spyro with ranged attacks. He was fighting defensively, and still had landed more hits on her than she did on him. Eventually she gave up, and dived from middle air to him engulfed in fire, like a comet. Spyro jumped backwards, and her forepaws hit the dirt. But Ember was quick and used her forepaws to propel herself ahead with speed, nailing Spyro on the chest with her forehead. That surprised him, and he landed on his back about two meters backwards. He almost didn't had time to get up, and Ember was already unleashing a fury of claws at him. He walked back while tried to block or evade all. He got hit twice, but in the last he was able to counter her with a mighty punch down her chest and Ember got back. While she was out her breath, Spyro finally lunged to attack her. Instead of trying to block or evade, Ember headbutted him when he was about to claw her. She got hit, but managed to knock Spyro off his balance and he fell on his back. She quickly stepped over his with a fore paw, pressing her claws against his chest.

"Ha!" She proudly said, panting heavily.

Spyro only panted lightly, looking up to her. She had a cocky grin, even panting.

"Well played Ember. Training is over!" Terrador said.

"That was...tricky." Spyro said to her.

Ember took her paw off him and giggled, still almost without of breath.

Flame and Cynder stopped where they were, gladly for Flame.

The four dragons walked from the arena to the Guardians.

"You did well, all of you." Terrador spoke. "Just remember it was a training. In a real fight, your enemy won't wait you to get up."

"We understand." Ember said. Flame only nodded.

"You two are free to go." Terrador said.

Ember then walked to Grace and Amphars. Flame followed her.

"You took easy on her, didn't you?" Terrador whispered to Spyro.

"Just on the beginning." Spyro giggled. "But I guess she earned it."

The guardian just left a small laugh.

"And you Cynder..." Terrador continued. "I thought that Grace would have work on Flame."

Cynder just laughed, amused.

The healer quickly started tending to them, picking Flame first.

"Why am I the first?" Flame questioned the healer who only laughed.

Flame might have underestimated Cynder, since the thought he could have a better fight with her. That left him somewhat troubled.

"Good work Cynder! I'll remember you if Flame get off the rails." Ember said to Cynder, and both laughed together.

Flame kept himself quiet, and glanced away from both. Ember noticed that, and turned her attention to him. With a front paw in his cheeks, she pulled his gaze to her. She quickly approached and touched their lips for a light and brief, but passionate kiss.

"I'm just kidding, silly." She whispered to him after the kiss.

It was impossible to continue troubled with such a small thing after that. Flame couldn't help but smile, and then she smiled back, releasing his cheek.

After Ember released him, Grace approached her, and started healing a few scratches along her body.

"Hi there, nurse." Ember teased. "Had a good morning?"

"Hi Ember." Grace smiled. "Where does it hurt?"

Ember just replied with a meaningful gaze at her.

"I'll tell you later." Grace replied with a shy smile.

Ember laughed.

"Now you are in a pretty good mood today, aren't you?" Grace asked, while continued searching for wounds and closing then.

"You say that like I'm not always in a good mood." Ember smiled.

"Yes, but today you look even better! Flame may be doing great for you!" Grace meaningful laughed.

"I do my best." Flame pipped in, chuckling.

"I believe so." Grace giggled too, before glancing Ember once again.

"Anything else, Ember?" She asked.

"No, I'm good as new!" Ember chirped.

Grace only beamed at her before turning and going back to Amphars' side.

Flame also was also already healed by the mole, in the meanwhile.

"Come on Ember, lets get going back to the mess hall." Flame called.

Ember nodded to him, and glanced back to the others, beaming. "Bye all." She said and followed Flame back inside the temple.

Once they were relatively distant to the others, Flame called Ember.

"How did that happen?" Flame curiously asked.

"What?" Ember pretended to do not know, yet not containing a smile.

"Did you beat him? Spyro?" Flame questioned, even more curious.

"Well, I saw an opportunity to throw him back and used it." She said and giggled.

"Nice one!" He said, laughing.

"I won't say I would win in a real fight, though. But thanks anyways." She said and beamed at him.

Terrador then turned to the mole healer.

"Thank you for coming healer, your help is appreciated." He politely said.

"Don't mention it, Master Terrador. I may now go back to the infirmary in case someone needs me." The mole replied just as politely as Terrador and took its leave.

"Same for you, young dragoness. You may go now to meet your friends at the mess hall."

"Thank you, Terrador." Grace bowed her head politely and left. Amphars did the same and followed her.

"You are way too distracting." Grace said when he got to her side.

"It's because you're way too beautiful." He said and beamed at her.

She gave a surprised laugh and averted her glance to the ground.

"Spyro, Cynder, your work is done now. We are very proud of you two." Terrador said.

"I'm very happy to help, Terrador!" Spyro smiled. Cynder joined him.

"I know you are." Terrador chuckled. "Now it's upon them to show themselves worthy of being the Fire Guardian."

"I thought you were to decide which one of them would be chosen." Spyro confusedly and curiously said.

"That's right, but there is one last test they need to fulfill." Terrador replied.

Cynder and Spyro glanced to each other, than back to him.

He laughed, and continued. "Come. We will tell you more about their last test on our chambers."


	3. The test

**Hi, readers! I apologize for the time it took me to post this chapter. It's because I decided to change the planned plot and didn't finish the new one yet. As result of that, I don't know when the next will come, I'm sorry.**

**This chapter also might feel a bit filler, but as before, that's not intended, it's just the course of the story.**

**At least, I'm writing a new fic, called "A Parallel view", that's based on the same world of this one, but features only original characters in a completely different situation with a different plot. So I ask you to give it a chance and follow if you like, favorite if you really like, and review telling me why you liked or not (same goes to this chapter).**

**I also lost my beta reader, which is a friend of mine, since she seems to have lost her interest in reading.**

**Finally, I really hope you like this chapter, even more after so much waiting. Liking or not, don't forget to tell me how do you feel about it, that's the only way I can improve.**

* * *

After the last training, the dragons met on the mess hall to have their breakfast. Spyro and Cynder joined a bit later since they were talking to the Guardians.

A few minutes after they finished their breakfast, Ember called Grace to have a walk with her.

"Come on Grace." She got up from the bench, getting the dragoness' attention. "Let's have a walk around."

It was not the first time Ember asked her for a walk. She usually did that to talk without the males hearing, not because of herself, since she actually didn't mind that, but for Grace, since she showed herself shy to speak some things in their presence.

Grace smiled and got up too.

"Will you come, Cynder?" The pink dragoness turned her look to her.

Cynder smiled too and got up. "Sure." She said.

Spyro smiled at her, happy to see her sticking with others beside himself since she used to be more reclusive.

"See you soon, boys." Ember smiled and walked away, with Grace and Cynder following her.

"Hey, Flame." Amphars called while the three of them watched the girls leave.

"Yea?" Flame gazed at his friend.

"Do your butt still hurting after that fight?" He provoked, finishing with a genuine laugh.

Spyro did his best to do not laugh but giggled at Amphars in the end.

"Not as much as I can leave yours." Flame provoked back. "Not even a quarter."

"I'm frightened." Amphars continued his laugh.

* * *

"Tell me… How are things going?" Ember curiously asked, amused.

"Are you asking that just because I didn't say I had a good morning?" Grace asked her, puzzled and raising an eyebrow.

Ember laughed, before replying. "Sort of. But I know you, Grace."

"And you want to know everything…" Grace completed, with a teasing tone.

"Oh, you're my best friend's girlfriend, of course I want to know!" She explained herself.

Grace laughed to herself. Cynder just giggled at the dialog.

"I know, don't worry." Grace smiled and bumped her shoulder at Ember's.

"So?..." Ember face lit up.

Grace looked down briefly, before start talking. "This morning, we…"

* * *

And so the day passed on. Flame and Ember couldn't hide some eagerness to know which one of them would be chosen, and why. The Guardians, however, would remain silent through the rest of the day.

When the sun started to set in Warfang, the six young dragons met again in the mess hall. While they ate and chatted, Flame and Ember had the idea to go outside the temple and visit the city, to rejoice in a bar to celebrate the end of a month of Guardian training. The other four gladly accepted.

So they went to Warfang's finest bar, where all those who wanted to drink and rejoice after a day of hard work went to, be cheetah, mole or dragon.

The bar was crowded as always, but when Spyro and Cynder stepped through the main door, everyone stopped whatever they were doing to gaze at the "Heroes of Warfang". There wasn't a single being that didn't look and comment about them.

Quickly, cheetahs and moles got up and started to clap at them, while some ran towards them to meet the famous dragons, and shake their paws.

It was the first time Spyro and Cynder went to a crowded place in Warfang, and they didn't expect such a warm reception from the citizens.

Spyro and Cynder retributed this reception, greeting everyone that approached them as a friend, and thanking those who clapped and complimented them for the distance.

Of course the others were not known and didn't receive such attention, but just for being with Spyro and Cynder they also had been noticed.

Eventually, everyone settled down and allowed Spyro and Cynder to reach the cheetah bartender.

"Spyro and Cynder themselves, in my bar! It's always a pleasure have dragons like you two here!" The bartender cheerfully met them, with a big grin on his mouth, opening his arms to them. "What can I do for you and your friends?" He politely asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Spyro bowed slightly, before continuing. "We want to commemorate the end of their Guardian training." Spyro explained, giving Flame and Ember a glance.

"Are you telling me that you just brought the candidates to Guardianship here?!" The cheetah surprisedly asked.

Spyro just gave him a nod.

"That's even better than I thought!" He exclaimed, joyfully. "Free drinks for Spyro, Cynder, and his friends!" He shouted as loud as he could.

The bar rejoiced, everyone lifting their mugs.

"Thanks for your kindness!" Spyro happily replied.

"That's nothing, Spyro. We all owe you two much more than a few drinks. Drink as much as you want, enjoy!"

Just when the bartender said, Cynder noted something.

"We forgot to bring coins." She discretely said to him.

"Gladly we won't need them." Spyro replied with a small laugh.

Before starting drinking, the six raised their mugs and made a toast for Flame and Ember.

"For Flame and Ember!" Spyro called. The others joyfully repeated.

None of the six young ones had ever drank alcohol before, and they were still to get used to the taste.

They chatted and drank until after the sunset, when they became tired.

Spyro and Cynder said their goodbye to the bartender, and then to the rest of the bar at once, that said back to them and desired them good way back.

Since no one was in a rush, and they had drank, they chosen to go back walking. It wouldn't be nice to crash against the temple walls at flight speed anyway.

They walked their way back into the night, and only the towering torches lit their way back to the temple.

More talking took place, laughs and jokes too, before they reached the temple's stairway, where they finally said their goodbyes, and parted with their mates to their rooms. Ember and Flame, and Grace and Amphars had to be stealthy, since they didn't had authorization to sleep together.

* * *

Flame entered his room ahead, with Ember behind. She took care looking to every corner, before slipping in. She shut the door closed with her tail, and walked to Flame's bed. But even if both were tired, Ember didn't had the intention of sleeping yet. While Flame laid himself flat over his ribs on the small bed, Ember lay with her underside on top of him, giving him a small lick on his cheeks.

He released a laugh, and Ember smiled to herself.

"Aren't you tired, Ember?" He curiously questioned.

"Just a bit." She replied, and slid her head to his under jaw. Flame just knew she was asking for attention, so she wanted something.

"What's that?" He asked.

She then forced his head up, with her muzzle.

Flame then moved under her, turning himself to face her. She gave him a satisfied smile, as that was exactly what she wanted.

Soon that he turned, she pressed their lips together, and started to kiss him passionately. The dragon then did the same, grabbing her cheek with a paw, and her hips that were just over his with another. Meanwhile, Ember was gently caressing his chest with both paws, slowly and continuously. They could still taste the alcohol in each other's mouth as they kissed.

Their bodies closer as possible warmed together, their hearts beat strong, their tails intertwined, and the sounds of their kiss and their accelerated breaths was the only sound to be heard in their room.

After a minute of two of kissing, Flame hold on her quarter's become stronger, while he pulled her against him. In reply, Ember let her underbelly slide over his, getting a small moan from the dragon while they kissed.

Just then she finally ended their kiss, gasping for air, and then licking her lips.

* * *

In the next afternoon right after breakfast, the Guardians finally called Flame and Ember to their hall. Spyro and Cynder went with them, leaving Amphars and Grace to themselves in the mess hall.

In the Guardians' hall, the eager fire couple sat side by side, gazing up with curious eyes to the three old Guardians, who met them with proud smiles.

"Good morning, Flame and Ember." The Guardians said together.

"Morning, Guardians." Flame and Ember replied.

"We know you two had a long way and hours of training to get here..." Terrador started. "...and you two proved to be worthy, to do a final test."

"What test?" Both asked, curious and surprised.

"This test is actually more symbolic than a real test, but well...we want you to bring a few rare scrolls, left on the old dragon temple." He explained.

"Just bring scrolls?" Flame tilted his head.

"Exactly." Volteer took the word. "But these scrolls are pretty old, and fragile. They are also unique, and immeasurably valuable for their knowledge."

"And... In case they aren't there, we want you to find them." Cyril said.

"Now I get it..." Flame said.

"The temple was raised from the ground by Malefor, using his dark powers, and stayed like that for a while, until his defeat. The temple now must be somewhere near the mountain, we don't know exactly where." Terrador continued.

"If it didn't fall inside the volcano, of course." Cyril added.

"And if it did?" Ember curiously asked.

"We believe that the power that Spyro used to undo the world's end might also have affected the floating temple, keeping it from falling inside the volcano, and landing it graciously elsewhere, but like Terrador said, we don't know where it might be." Volteer replied.

"I was almost forgetting that." Cynder muttered to Spyro.

"About Malefor, or the temple?" He asked back to her.

"About you, fixing the world from the core." She smiled.

"Me too." He giggled.

"So we need to search around the whole mountain? It's kilometers large!" Ember said.

"Actually, the temple might have fallen after the ring of fire, so you can add a few more kilometers to that." Cyril giggled.

Ember pouted.

The Guardians just giggled at this.

"It is not a hard task, neither dangerous, but may take a while." Terrador said.

Cyril then approached the young couple, and handed them a paper scrap, with two names on it.

"These are the scrolls we need, you may find them with the others on the temple's library."

"The library? There must be thousands of scrolls there!"

"We know, Ember. But you will know when you find these two, they are pretty different from the other ones." Volteer said.

"You two may go alone, since it is still a test. But if any of you gets hurt or if any danger appears, you are to get back to the city. You shouldn't run any unnecessary risks, understood?"

"Understood." Both nodded their heads.

"We trust you will make a good judgment of any situation you may encounter." Terrador said. "Any question?"

"I guess not." Ember said, not very sure about the task. Flame just nodded his head.

"Good, you may go then."

"Thank you Guardians." Both bowed their heads.

The Guardians only nodded.

Spyro and Cynder then approached the two dragons.

"We wish you best luck, Flame and Ember. " Spyro respectfully said.

"Thank you Spyro and Cynder." Ember said, bowing her head. Flame followed suit.

"You two are always welcome." Spyro put a smile.

"So, are we going to go now?" Ember asked her mate.

"I guess so." He replied. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we become Guardians."

"Lets wait after lunch then, shall we?" Ember asked.

"Why is that?" Flame curiously asked.

"If we go now we will have to stop soon to eat. So I think it will be better for us to lunch first." She explained.

"Okay then." He nodded. "And what do we do until lunch?" He curiously asked.

"We plan ahead the mission, and enjoy our time, of course." She replied, rubbing her shoulder lightly in the end on him and beaming.

He chuckled amusedly.

* * *

Flame and Ember used to be visiting the city like Spyro and Cynder, but today they didn't have time to plan anything, so going back to bed was a good idea to kill time comfortably.

On the other side, Amphars and Grace were too lazy to go outside at morning, mainly because of Amphars. They enjoyed to be comfy with each other, and their room gave them that plus privacy. A lazy and romantic morning in their room was just perfect.

As for Spyro and Cynder, finally, they went to rest and sunbathe on the grassy plains outside of the city, near to the mighty city walls, that were surprisingly still standing after such a powerful siege of Malefor's troops.

There, Spyro was enjoying their time, laying flat on his side over the smooth grass, with his mind free of thoughts and worries. Cynder was just ahead of him, also laying over her ribs, having her back against his belly and chest. However, Cynder had something in mind since she woke up that morning. She was ignoring it since then, but could no longer now.

_"You will never get away from that Cynder, you always will be marked. And you still carry these iron shackles to show you former servitude to the dark master!" _

The scene replayed on her mind just again, forcing a sigh from her throat. That was enough to her mate notice that something was wrong. She had never thinking so much ever since they defeated Malefor.

"What's wrong, Cyn?" He asked, with an already comforting tone.

"It's not important, Spyro. Don't worry." She replied, seeing that he had noticed her behavior.

"It's bothering you, isn't it? Tell me then." He insisted.

Spyro's insistence forced a weak smile to crack on her lips. She always felt better when he demonstrated care for her, and he did that just frequently.

"I was thinking...about my shackles." She forced herself to reply, looking back to him. She didn't want to bother him with that.

"Cynder, I thought you were used to them. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He questioned her, concerned.

"I was, or at least thought so. I didn't think it would bother me." She explained.

"I'm sure we can get them off you, Cynder. We'll find the key." He said with his characteristic assuring tone.

"Thanks, love." She smiled, and gently rubbed her head under his jaw.

"It's nothing, Cyn." He smiled back.


	4. A Warning about the sequel (Edited)

Hi, people!

Well, for the very first time I received no reviews at a chapter after more than a week. Due to the circumstances, I understand that this chapter might not have been what you were waiting for.

If that's the case, then I rather halt the fanfic right here than extend this.

Don't think I'm punishing you guys just because no one reviewed, because that's not true.

While this sequel is halted, I'll try to decide either to find a way to continue or in the worst case, to delete the sequel and maybe start another in the future.

You readers are free to express your opinion by reviews or pm if you want.

I'm really sorry about this, it's not what I wanted, but I think it's the best to do right now. I can only hope you understand.

* * *

**Edit: I'm truly surprised with how fast you guys made 4 reviews after this warning, I didn't expect such a thing.**

**Anyway, I'm happy that you guys don't want me to stop writing.**

** Let me just be clear that the problem wasn't (only) the lack of reviews, but the circumstances of the fanfic right now. It took me five months to update, and last chapters may not be what you expected, I admit it. With no reviews in the last one for more than a week, I assumed no one was reading any longer.**

**Now, if you guys think that this sequel deserves to be continued, then I'll keep trying. Still, like I said, I changed the plot and now can't build a new one. In few words: I don't even know what will happen.**

**So be patient, and know that I'm always thinking about my fics and about you readers (it's serious, I take this as a responsibility).**

**Thank you for reading Peace at Last!**


End file.
